


意外（御堂x眼镜，ABO设定）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: R先生的变A眼镜似乎有那么一点儿副作用





	意外（御堂x眼镜，ABO设定）

即使身处被情欲控制的状态，御堂孝典还是从空气中感觉到了一丝异样。  
信息素的气味，未免太浓了。而且……竟然变得有一些诱人。  
他不禁再次用含泪的双眼狠狠瞪了戴眼镜的男子。  
才不会承认自己被一个Alpha撩拨到这种程度！话说回来，一个Alpha强暴另一个Alpha什么的，实在是太恶趣味了吧！  
然而只要那卷录音带还在那家伙手里，自己就没法……  
御堂不禁低头咬住了唇。  
身体的反应越来越强烈，血管里尽是躁动不安的因子，心跳加速，连皮肤都变得灼热起来。  
骗人……的吧。身为一个Alpha，怎么可能会在另一个Alpha的侵犯下……  
难道，自己真的如同那个男人所说，有着一具淫乱的……不，绝不可能！  
衣物被褪尽，双手被高高捆缚在脑后，双腿被分腿器固定住，成了强迫分开的姿势。尽管如此，性器却精神地挺立着，前端甚至不断溢出汁液。  
如此屈辱的反应，让御堂紧紧闭上了眼。  
无论如何……都不会承认……这种事情……

佐伯克哉觉得事情不太妙，他下意识地扶住了眼镜。  
借着这从神秘男人处得来的幸运道具，他成功从一个默默无闻的Beta，变成了如今所向披靡的Alpha。  
把这个男人压在身下凌辱，也算是这其中的意外收获。做到这种地步的话，这个趾高气昂的Alpha，也没法露出初见时那种嚣张的表情来了吧。  
只是……  
佐伯克哉下意识地皱眉。  
Alpha会讨厌同类的气味，这是常识。前两次和御堂做的时候，尽管征服欲和性快感让他的施暴进行得相当愉悦，可对方身上信息素的气味还是让自己不怎么舒服。  
而现在，尽管是同样的气味，对佐伯却有着近乎致命的吸引。  
不，不只是气味的问题。  
可恶……  
佐伯扬起鞭子，在御堂白皙的大腿上狠狠落下一鞭。  
面前的男人低着头，拼命咬着唇忍耐着。  
Mr.R给他这副眼镜的时候确实说过，如果使用不当，也可能产生副作用。  
完全不用刻意去感受，佐伯也知道现在自己的股间变得躁动难耐，几乎湿成一片。  
属于Omega发情时独有的生理反应，落到自己身上，有种不真实感。  
佐伯眯起眼。御堂的性器就在自己面前挺立着，颤巍巍地流淌着汁液。  
Alpha的气息弥漫在鼻间，令人狂乱。

御堂听到对方褪下衣物的声音，知道又一场羞辱即将降临在自己身上。他紧紧闭着眼，以求能少感受到一点自己所承受的屈辱。  
被一个Alpha凌辱到这个程度却兴奋不已的自己，实在没有办法面对。  
为什么？为什么一个Alpha的气味也能让自己兴奋到这种地步？为什么身为一个Alpha的自己……  
「唔……」  
「嗯……」  
柔软炽热的肠壁包裹住了他挺立的性器。与想象中情节的巨大落差让御堂不禁睁开了眼睛。  
正对上男人锐利的眼神。  
「看起来，这边稍稍出了一点状况。」男人的话语里微带喘息，「只好使用一下你了。」  
Omega。  
御堂难以置信地看着他。  
佐伯克哉上身只穿着一件浅蓝衬衣，扣子尽数散开，露出白皙的胸口，下身则不着一缕。  
「不好好替我解决的话，会有什么后果，不需要我说明吧？」  
男人的语气，很难说究竟是可怕，还是充满诱惑。  
这个比寻常Alpha更加强势的男人，为什么会变成现在这样？  
「想要被我抱到舒服为止的话，起码先把我解开吧！」御堂皱眉。  
「唔！」  
御堂的后脑被狠狠顶在墙上。  
「还不清楚自己的立场吗，御堂部长？你就这样，给我卖力地动。」

佐伯满意地看着这个在自己身下努力挺着胯的男人，一边跟随着他的节奏摆动腰部。  
说实话，感觉也还不错。  
身为Alpha的自己侵犯了同样是Alpha的御堂固然令人兴奋，但此刻身为Omega的自己依旧能用恐惧和快感支配这个男人，则该说是让人血脉贲张了。  
交合的水声越来越响。后穴不断分泌的汁液，已经完全打湿了御堂的耻毛，流得满地都是。  
身体也禁不住沉溺进去。  
佐伯扣着御堂的下颚，强迫他张开嘴，然后纠缠住他的舌头。  
一边急促地晃动着自己的腰部，一边贪婪地吮吸他的舌。  
紧咬着体内肉棒的后穴越来越不满足。腰部酸软，摆动的频率不自觉地降低。焦躁感再次漫了上来。  
「解放我……」眼前的男人同样贪婪地吮吸着佐伯的唇舌，向他索欢，「让我好好抱你……」  
紫色的眼眸中，只能看到情欲。  
佐伯缓缓抬起手，却只松开了他一只手腕。  
作为Omega，最好不要太过信任Alpha，这也是常识。  
御堂的手臂环上了佐伯的腰，以出乎佐伯预料的力度，扣着他上下摆动。  
只一瞬间就失去了自己的节奏，但身体却因此倍感兴奋，后穴舒服得几乎要融化。

高潮的时候，御堂差一点没有克制住永久标记佐伯的欲望。不仅仅是因为这个男人曾经对他的所作所为让他想要以牙还牙，更多地，还是他在自己身上陷入情欲的诱惑姿态让人忍不住想要将他据为己有。  
最终忍耐住，是想到一旦完成永久标记，佐伯的腹中便极有可能孕育出属于两人的新生命来。这样的行为无论如何都太过草率。  
射完后的佐伯显得精疲力竭，但还没有失去意识。  
「为什么会变成这样？我分明记得你是Alpha……」  
御堂依旧扣着他的腰，让佐伯不得不伏在怀里。  
「准确来说我是Beta，会变成Alpha是因为使用了一些手段，今天的状况算是副作用。」  
即使还在Omega高潮甜美的余韵中，佐伯的思路依旧清晰，三言两语便将事情说得清楚明白。  
「为什么要用这么危险的手段？」  
尽管如今，改变信息素气味、延迟发情期的药物已经屡见不鲜，但这样几乎将性别完全改变的危险方法，御堂还从未听说过。  
「为什么？这一点御堂部长不是最清楚不过了吗？」佐伯撑起身低头看着御堂，「那卷录像带，足以说明一切了吧？」他撑着御堂的肩膀直起膝盖，让疲软的分身从后穴里脱出，带着一串白浊的粘液。  
「你要做什么？」御堂看他站起来穿上衣服，忍不住抬头问道。  
「还用说吗？这里的事情已经结束了。」  
「你不免也太没常识了吧，佐伯克哉。除非被标记，否则Omega的发情期会维持整整三天。」

「除非被标记，否则Omega的发情期会维持整整三天。」  
听到这句话，佐伯的脚步顿了顿。  
「我可不是什么Omega，刚才只是个意外而已。」  
「那么，你现在觉得我的气味讨厌吗？」御堂反问，「如果你已经恢复成了Alpha，就该觉得我的气味讨厌才对吧。」  
佐伯没有说话。确实，御堂的气味直到现在依然诱人，让他的后穴躁动不安，这也是为什么他这么快就想要逃离的缘故。  
第一次做的时候，身体的快乐就让自己几乎沦陷，如果还有第二次第三次，他恐怕会露出连自己都不知道的姿态来。  
「而且，你现在身上带着这样浓烈的Omega信息素气味，如果走到人群中去，会引起什么样的后果，你不会不知道吧。」  
（浓烈的信息素气味吗？）  
佐伯眯起眼，看到御堂射完后原本疲软下去的性器，此刻又有些抬起头来。  
「哦？我倒是觉得你不必关心我到那种程度。」佐伯看着那昂扬的性器冷冷一笑，「想让我留下来的话，就拿出更加充分的理由来怎么样？」  
「……」  
像是被自己看穿心事一般，御堂的神情里带着窘迫，有些别扭地把头扭到一旁。  
「不想说的话，我就先失礼了。」  
「慢着。」御堂喊住他，「你……你把我变成现在这个样子，就这样走开是不是太不负责任了？」佐伯回过头的时候，看到御堂白皙的脸上竟泛着些许红晕，「我还想要更多地抱你。」

「看来你也不是不能诚实地说出自己的欲望呢。」佐伯走回去，卸下锁在御堂双腿间的分腿器，再解开了另一只手的束缚，「你看，这不是做得很好吗？上两次如果也这么好好表现，就不必吃那么多苦头了。」  
「你这家伙，难道不也是一样？明明就还想要做，却故意露出那种姿态来……」御堂皱眉。  
「说的也是，看来我也有必要诚实一点。」佐伯反而笑起来，伸手把刚刚穿上的外套脱下。  
「……！」  
御堂向来不怀疑自己的自控力，此刻却难以置信地睁大了眼。  
眼前的男人脱下外套的姿态，竟然这样轻易地崩断了他理智的神经。  
把人抱起来压倒在沙发上，几乎粗暴地褪下裤子，一口气贯穿了那柔软黏腻的后穴。  
痛呼和低吟同时响起来。  
佐伯眉头紧锁。  
「如果不能好好解决，会有什么后果，我说过的吧？」  
嘴上还是威胁的语气，但下一刻就用双手勾住了脖子，双腿自发地缠住了御堂，把身体送上来。  
确实是个诚实的家伙，无论欲望还是底线都让人一目了然。  
「全部交给我吧。」这样说着，御堂俯下身吻住他双唇，缓缓挺动起腰部来。  
微弱的呻吟和诱人的喘息，尽数熔化在旖旎的空气里。

「说起来，你的信息素闻起来像是新鲜的石榴。」  
「啊，大概是某个家伙的恶趣味吧。我会找他算账的。」  
-fin-


End file.
